User blog:Aressuko/The Perfect Just Dance
Alright, so, lately, Just Dance's Tracklists have been a litlle... Off? To me, it seems Just Dance is more focusing on new modes for the game rather than what the game is all about: The Tracklist and Choreography.This blog is about what I think most people would say, is somewhat the perfect Just Dance game. Remember, this is not a fanmade Tracklist, all these things here are not what I want on the game, no. They are what I think would be a satisfying game for everyone, obviously not completely perfect, but a little better than the past games. Here we go :P Choreography Alright, I'm pretty sure we can all agree with this, Just Dance NEEDS more difficult choreos! I get the game is for all ages but I am pretty sure a mamority of all consumers are all older than ten. I mean, we've been playing the game for so long, most of the fans can master a song within the first time playing it. Obviously we have extremes and stuff, but I just one day hope Just Dance decides to start stepping up their Dance game, and atleast not make the routines so repetitive. Mood I feel like this year, we have a lot of Happy silly songs, like, A LOT! It's always a good thing to have Sillines but there is a thing called "Too Much." It makes it feel like I'm gonna be playing JD Kids or something. It would be better if Just Dance made it a little more serious than goofy, right? Tracklist The most important part of the game. I'm just gonna list what I think would be fair for every fandom and satisfy every person. I know this is where most of you will start disagreeing and bringing in all these dumb facts but just bare with me. *POPULAR SONGS - Yes. popular songs are what everybody likes and Just Dance has done a good job at adding these for every every game. Especially 2015, the game was perfectly fine with its main Tracklist. More hits than any other time. But this year is a little, meh. I feel like in the future, Just Dance should add not just hits from now, but from the 2000's. *OLDIES - Another thing we fans all need and soething Just Dance never fails at. A good portion of the game is always filled with hit songs from back in the day :P You're doing good with this Just Dance, keep it good xD *VOCALOID - Okay, okay. Most of you will disagree but you can't deny that some Vocaloids are bigger than most artists out there, making your statement "Vocaloids aren't popular enough" irrevelent. I mean, Just Dance made a good choice adding Ievan Polkka, but they didn't make it so "drop you jaw in aw" amazing, ya know? I feel like Just Dance should go away from the silliness of Vocaoids and venture into that deep part filled mystery, where you find awesome Techno dancing songs. I also feel Just Dance should add more of other Vocaloids like maybe SeeU, Maika, Gumi, or something. *LATINO MUSIC - Yes, Just Dance has many consumers in Latin America and they ALWAYS add some Latin song, but I feel they should add more. Like 2 Latin songs at least, ya know? And again, not Silly funny ones. They should add ones with the Latin touch of this and that. More like Bailando and stuff. :P *K-POP - Here we go, a lot of you are gonna say, "No, K-pop sucks" (Which is not a reasonable reason not to add any in the game) or "K-pop sin't popular enough" or "We had Psy." ... Alright, the K-pop we have had in the past was cool, but was ruined by being overplayed so much and as I have said before I think we want a bit more serious and not so Silly. And, I mean, K-pop is getting popular every day! Beating One Direction in album sales, Queens being one of the biggest Fandoms, and beating Beyonce in polls. So yes, K-pop is really big and I'm pretty sure a lot of fans would be happy to see any K-pop song on the game. And K-pop revolves around dancing itself. I think it would spice up the Tracklist. *Pop-Rock - Yes! I was honestly glad when I heard Smile because it had this little Rock touch to it, and I feel like Just Dance should add more pop-rock songs of different language as well. Like Mana, Annette Moreno, etc. It just feels satysfying. And of course, we always have 1D and 5sos which I personally don't like, but still hope are on the game every time, but I really want to see some Paramore, Like Still Into You or Ain't It Fun. It adds a more kick of fun :P *DLCs - We all hope this Just Dance doesn't end up like 2015 with almost no new DLCs at all, I'm really hoping we get some good DLCs this year. And I hope we get more Free DLCs like Waking Up In Vegas and Safe n Sound. I aways love getting these :P *Comment what you think should be added in order to keep a balance :) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts